Nasty/Rhythm Nation
Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson is a mash-up featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Bree, Jake, and Marley. Blaine suggests Jake to try sitting in the corner of The Choir Room. In Glee Club practise, Will suggests Jake teaches his dance moves but instead, he resorts to the corner and says that no one tries and they aren't even dancers to begin with. Like Blaine, he begins to hallucinate a performance, with Marley, Bree and the Cheerios as they try to fight for him and impress him in The Choir Room, the Hallways and what looks like a darkened warehouse. Later, Janitor Figgins awakens him to tell him the Glee Club has left. Lyrics Jake: Gimme a beat! Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh Marley: A-better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh That's right, a-let me tell it Jake with The Cheerios: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys Jake (with Marley and The Cheerios): I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty food, huh (Ooooh yeah) The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh Marley: Will this one do? Uh huh, I know, sing, Jake with The Cheerios: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys Bree and Marley: I could learn to like this Listen up Marley (The Cheerios): I'm not a prude (No!) I just want some respect (That's right!) So close the door if you want me to respond, (with The Cheerios: Ooooh yeah) Bree (with The Cheerios): 'Cause privacy is my middle name (My last name is Control) No my first name ain't baby It's Janet, (Miss Jackson if you're nasty) Bree and Jake with the Cheerios (with Marley): (The Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life, (Sing!) Bree and Jake: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Rhythm!) Bree and Jake with The Cheerios (Marley): People of the world unite (Hey) Strength in numbers we can get it right One time (Sing it out!) Bree and Jake: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Everybody!) Bree (and Jake): (Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing) We are a (Jake: Yeah!) part of (Jake: Yeah!) the rhythm nation (Jake: Everybody sing it!) (The Cheerios: Nasty boys) (Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change), huh Bree and Jake (Marley): We are a (Yeah!) part of the (Yeah... yeah!) rhythm nation (Woo!) (The Cheerios: Rhythm nation) We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm (Yeah...) nation (Sing it!) (The Cheerios: Rhythm nation) (And don't you hear the rhythm?) We are a part of the rhythm nation (Oh you nasty boys!) Trivia *This is the sixth mashup in which both songs are from the same artist, the previous being, in order: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, and Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran. *This is the first mash-up in Season Five. *This is the first and only mash-up that Bree sings in. **This is also the final time Bree sings in the entire series. *This is one of the performance which is slightly similar to the official music videos. The others being: Vogue, I'm a Slave 4 U, Me Against the Music, Baby One More Time, Scream, Black or White, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is the New Year, Take on Me, ''and ''Thousand Miles. Errors *Before Bree slapped Jake, she is shown lifting her right hand, but when she actually slaps him, she is using her left hand. *In the choir room scene, Marley's hands are seen in a cross position. When the camera changes, her hands were on her side. This happened several times. Gallery Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Tumblr mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg 507GLEE Ep507-Sc17 139.jpg tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr mwkyd5fCKu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Jacob N/R.jpg BREH.png tumblr_mx10hiHl411s7hkcjo8_250.gif tumblr_mx10hiHl411s7hkcjo9_250.gif tumblr_mx10hiHl411s7hkcjo10_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo2_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo3_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo4_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo6_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo7_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo8_250.gif tumblr_mx10m9i5Se1s7hkcjo10_250.gif JakeNr26.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation9.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation8.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation7.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation6.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation5.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation4.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation3.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation2.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation1.gif tumblr_mwy3ue1sJK1si6eq7o5_250.gif tumblr_mwy3ue1sJK1si6eq7o6_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo3_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo5_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo7_250.gif tumblr_mx1mkqKT0e1qllhudo8_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo1_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo2_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo4_250.gif tumblr_mx1n0auJwQ1r4mgfzo5_250.gif Tumblr mx5vqaE03Y1qmjbapo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx5vqaE03Y1qmjbapo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n9tap95Vwt1ra5gbxo1 250.gif nrn.gif nasty.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Bree Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner